


bubbles

by spicytozier



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, i wrote this at 3am, its literally so short, kinda sucks but its cute so whatever, muke fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytozier/pseuds/spicytozier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael and luke play with bubbles. kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubbles

michael was lounging on the couch with his back facing the rest of the room when he felt a slight prick of wetness on his leg. he groaned, turning around to see luke sat on the opposite couch, blowing bubbles. 

the bubbles were pretty, rainbows of colours spread through them from the soap in the mixture, and they reminded michael of his childhood.

"where'd you get the bubbles?" michael asked, locking his phone and standing up to retrieve a bubble wand from the box of bottles of bubbles. he opened his bottle and dipped the wand inside.

"some fans gave me them on the way in and i thought they were cute. the bubbles- not the fans. although the fans were pretty cute too," luke replied, rambling slightly. michael responded by blowing the bubbles towards luke's face, watching one in particular burst on his tiny nose. luke's nose was michael's favourite, always. it was upturned ever so slightly and sloped perfectly. honestly, michael worried about how attractive he found luke's nose.

"when i was younger i used to play a game with calum where you'd have to catch the bubbles in your mouth," michael said, before blowing some more bubbles around the room. luke grimaced.

"would that not taste disgusting?" he said, equally as disgusted. michael laughed at his facial expression before sticking his tongue out and popping one of the bubbles. 

"you can't really taste them unless they're big," he explained, watching as luke conformed more to the idea. "come on, just play it with me," luke blew some bubbles and michael 'ate' them, popping them with his open mouth. luke giggled before eating some himself. 

this went on for a while, both of them running around and chasing bubbles with their mouths, before they both went for the same bubble. their open mouths connected and michael heard luke giggle slightly before positioning his arms around michael's neck. michael pulled luke in by the waist, dropping his bottle of bubbles and kissing luke back eagerly. they pulled back after a couple of moments and michael leaned his forehead on luke's. he opened his eyes and luke giggled.

"what?" he breathed out with his own chuckle. 

"you spilled your bubbles," luke laughed. michael snorted, leaning to give luke a peck on the tip of his nose. he pulled away to pick up his bottle of bubbles but luke pulled him back in by the waist.

"i want cuddles," he pouted.

"i have to clean the mess, shithead," michael retorted, pecking luke's pouty lips.

"make ashton clean it," luke shrugged, grabbing michael's hand and pulling him back over to the couch. michael laughed at his boyfriend. he was so whipped.


End file.
